thor_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki Laufeyson
Loki Laufeyson-Odinson is deuteragonist of the entire Thor '' trilogy. Adoptive brother of Thor and adopted son of Odin and Frigga and a Frost Giant raised by Asgardians, Loki only wanted to prove to his father he was a worthy son and Thor's equal. Now on the road to redemption, Loki fully reconciled with Thor after the defeat of their sister Hela. '''Early Life' Birth Loki was born on the planet, Jotunheim to the Jotun king, Laufey. Seeing him too small for being a Frost Giant, Laufey abandoned his son in a temple. Seeing the abandoned child, Odin found baby Loki and transformed his appearance to a normal Asgardian. He brought him to Asgard, hoping this child would bring about the peace between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. He and his wife, Frigga adopted Loki and raised him alongside their biological son Thor. (Thor, Thor: Ragnarok) Snake incident As a young boy, Loki used the skills his mother taught him and took the shape of a snake. (Thor: Ragnarok) The Avengers (2012)' [[Thor: The Dark World|'Thor: The Dark World''']] (2013)' ''[[Thor: Ragnarok|'Thor: Ragnarok']]' ''(2017)' For the past four years, Loki ruled Asgard but did nothing. Thor returned to their homeworld. He threatened to have the hammer hit Loki in the face before Loki transforms back into his old self. Both brothers travel to earth, only to find the retirement home Loki left at him had been demolished. While on Earth, two fan-girls of Thor asked for a photograph, much to Loki's annoyance. Thor later revealed that he and Jane mutually dumped each other, knowing their relationship wouldn't work out. As they continued their search, Dr. Stephan Strange sent Loki through a portal, where he fell for thirty minutes. However, he was brought back and both he and his brother went through the portal (before Loki could attack Strange). The two sons of Odin found him near-death. Loki quickly tried to go back to Asgard with Thor Odinson, yelling for Volstagg to summon the Bifrost and bring them back. Thor tried to stop his brother, but it was too late. The bridge was already summoned and Hela followed. They were both sent to Sakaar. Sometime later, Loki visited his brother in the middle of his recitement of an old poem dedicated to Odin. Revealed to be an image rather than the real person, Loki tried swaying Thor to not going back to Asgard, and knew well enough that he didn't stand a chance against their sister. and even tried to convince him that they coyld rule Sakaar one day if the Grandmaster had a little "accident." However, Thor refused and Loki emotionally had to do it alone. '''Family/Relationships' Alive: * [[Thor Odinson|'Thor Odinson']]' '(adoptive brother) Deceased: * [[Laufey|'Laufey']] (biological father) * [[Odin Borson|'Odin Borson']]' '(adoptive father)) * [[Frigga|'Frigga']] (adoptive mother) * [[Bor Burison|'Bor Burison']]' '(adoptive grandfather) * [[Buri|'Buri']] (adoptive great-grandfather) * [[Hela Odinsdottir|'Hela Odinsdottir']] (adoptive sister) Relevant pages * Relationships * Gallery Trivia * Loki is based on the Norse god of the same name from Norse Mythology * A version of Loki was portrayed by Matt Damon in a dramatized version of his "death" scene. * The hatred he once felt for Thor has reduced. For example, Loki tried to calm Thor down after their father's death, tried to recruit him on his side, and also supporting Thor's coronation. Category:Characters Category:Thor: Ragnarok characters Category:Thor characters Category:Thor;: The Dark World characters Category:Thor: The Dark World characters Category:Siblings